


Dream Birth

by LiamTBoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Forced Pregnancy, Multi, labour fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamTBoy/pseuds/LiamTBoy
Summary: I woke up to find myself pregnant with a huge 9 month belly.





	Dream Birth

I had a dream last night  
I woke up and felt a heavy weight on my midsection. I looked down and I had a big round belly portruding beautifully. It was huge, and tight. I got up and realized it had already dropped. I waddled around for a bit, rejoicing in the tightness. I felt so full and heavy.  
At one point I was sitting in the couch touching myself while I rubbed the belly when I felt a strong contraction and something squirming inside. I gasped in amazement and pain. I got up again to try to calm the jolts of pain. A few minutes later another contraction hit me.  
I squatted on the floor and began to rock back and forth as I felt the pressure building up inside. I bit my lip and felt the belly tense and then relax. That continued for about an hour. Each time the contractions were closer and closer to each other.  
When the first contractions started I would moan each time, but after an hour of increasingly painful contractions I was screaming my ass off.  
The pressure inside me was fucking overwhelming. I realized my waters hadn’t broken yet.

Suddenly two guys came into the room I was in. I couldn’t see their faces.  
One of them had something long and pointy, like a pencil. He knelt behind me (I was kneeling on the floor) and pricked my waters, the relief I felt was immediate. But as soon as he did that the contractions began with renewed force.  
I was sobbing and moaning as the labour pains ripped across my belly tensing it. I could feel the baby moving inside, getting ready to enter my cervix.

The guys got naked. One laid on the floor, his cock a stiff mast pointing straight up. I just wanted some relief. I crawled to him and put my boypussy over the tip of his cock. I just needed relief. The other guy push my down sinking the huge cock in my boypussy.  
It was so big I could feel it stretch me all the way in. I moaned so loud. My huge belly rested on his abs.  
The guy behind me pushed my back making me lay over the guy below. The other took that opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth, while the guy behind me rubbed the tip of his cock in my cock filled boypussy and begin to push it inside.

I screamed begging them to stop, telling them it won't fit. 

The guy slapped my ass and kept pressing, and the other fisted my hair and kept kissing me. My sobbing drowned in his mouth. My boypussy began to give in and suddenly it stretched enough for both cocks to be in.  
I was moaning and cursing incoherently. Completely overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of it all.  
Bot guys began to drill me. Slow at first and then unmercifully.  
His grunts made me wetter. I panted, moaned, and screamed begging for more. They fucked me as they rubbed my belly, and kept telling me how many more babies they would put into me.  
The contractions kept ripping my belly. Each time they did they would moan and fist my hair as they fucked me faster and harder. I was so into it that I didn’t realize the baby had moved fully into my birth canal. That was until the hardest contraction I’ve ever felt ripped my belly making me scream loudly in pain and sending me into a powerful orgasm that made my boypussy clamp around both cocks. Both guys shoved their cocks inside me, and I felt them throbbing and beginning to spew their cum as they grunted.

They both pulled out and I moaned in disappointment at the sudden emptiness

"Push". They said.

I pushed.

The pain mixed with pleasure.

The baby descended spreading me wider than the cocks. It felt like it could tear me in half.  
One of the guys fisted my hair and slapped my face yelling at me to push. He slapped my face again, shoved his cock in my mouth and began to fuck it harshly, all the time yelling at me to push.

I choked around his cock, and felt my pussy gush with fluids.

The other guy spread my ass cheeks and began to lick my hole

I kept pushing with each contraction

The baby’s head was straining my pussy making it bulge obscenely. When the head was about to pop out the guy behind me gave it a firm push shoving it back inside. I screamed so loud the vibrations made the guy fucking my mouth cum. I lost count of how many times they did that.  
They took turns to fuck my mouth  
And shove the baby inside once it seemed it would come out  
At one point I was sobbing and begging them to let me give birth  
They would just laugh and do it again

When they got bored they shackled me spreadeagle to the wall.

"Push!" They kept saying.

I tried to push but this new position wouldn’t let me do it properly.  
I felt the need to push but I couldn’t do it.

“Seems like you’ll have to let gravity do it all” they said laughing as they stroke their cocks

The contractions made me delirious.  
The baby descended slowly.  
I screamed in both pain and pleasure because the whole situation was turning me on so much I couldn’t think.  
My pussy was bulging so much. The lips spread thin white around it. My body pushing harder and harder  
My heaving belly covered in sweat

They guys kept stroking their cocks, I could see them throbbing about to cum.  
They got up and began to jerk furiously around me.  
They were almost there. I could also feel the pool of lava in my lower belly building up.

I was panting.

So close.

And suddenly everything happened at once  
The guys groaned and began to spew their cum over my body. Thick ropes of warm cum landed in my belly. 

My own orgasm exploded making me jerk wildly as my body was overcome by a massive contraction and the baby’s head pop out of my straining pussy in a gush of fluids and cum.

Aaaand that’s when I woke up


End file.
